onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyuden Kyuden no Mi
The Kyuden Kyuden no Mi Paramecia Type Devil Fruit allows the user to create, control, and become a Palace. It was eaten by J-R Black. Appearence: It is a grape sized and shaped fruit with a soft silver fruit and two leaves that glimmer like jewels. Powers Activated: J-R's eyes begin to lightly glow with a rainbow of colors. Very easy to miss unless looking right at him in extreme darkness. When this Devil Fruits Powers are being used, the weilders hands glow with the same rainbow color effect. Powers: # Gaka Kyuden: (Palace Painter): To Create Palaces from nothing. This skill is used to convert matter into a Palace of J-R's design. The matter can be anything, varying from air, to water, to animals, to even people. The palace can have whatever J-R chooses to have within. The power creates a ghostly rainbow version of whatever palace is being made. During this time, J-R can alter everything about this design. Once the design is complete, J-R places the floating image where the palace is meant to be, forceing the area to adjust to the design itself. Once this is done, J-R simplyclaps his hands together, and the palace now exits in the real world. # Shitagau Kyuden: (Palace Obedience): To Command Palaces without limit. This skill gives J-R the power to enforce his 'will' upon any palace he knows of. This can be any and all palaces made with Gaka Kyuden, and palace he see's with his own eyes. By enforcing his will upon a palace, it becomes an extension of his body. He learns all of its secrets, and can never get lost within it. Further, anything inanimate within is also included with this. This allows J-R to create entrances where he wants them, to change the internal structure to his liking, such as forming new walls, or extra traps to be used against others. All items within are also forced to obey, thus a guard could be attacked by his own uniform while he is within the palace. # Geto Kyuden: (Palace Gate): To Open Palaces without limit. This skill allows J-R to reappear in any palace he has used Shitagau Kyuden on. As long as that requeriment is met, J-R can simply reappear where ever he pleases with such palaces. Most commonly used for a quick escape, it can also be used to move others that are touching him. Further, if used while in a palace that he is also using Shitagau Kyuden on, he can send others within the palace to another palace, no matter the distance. # Yoroi Kyuden: (Palace Armor): To Defend oneself with a Palace. This is a purely defenseive skill. Used in conjunction with Gaka Kyuden, Shitagau Kyuden, and Geto Kyuden, J-R is able to redirect damage to himself to a palace he has used Gaka Kyuden on. This means that any damage that happens doesn't appear to, but in truth, the damage simply appears on a wall, starcase, etc of a palace of J-R's choosing. Once this was activated, it never turns of. J-R does feel the pain of the atack, it simply doesn't effect him more than that. # Reihai Kyuden: (Palace Worship): To Worship the master of the Palace. This is J-R's most insidious skill. Upon using Gaka Kyuden upon a palace, J-R is able to manipulate anyones minds within it. This skill takes varying amounts of time depending on this person. Civillans and regular humans take only minutes. Marines, regular Pirates and those with some Haki skill will take about an hour of constant exposure. Devil Fruit users vary depending on the type of Devil Fruit they ate. Normal Zoans take about three hours, Paramecia's take four hours, Logia's and Mythic Zoans take seven hours. J-R can speed this time frame up by choosing to focus on only one indivigual, at which point it is only how strong their minds are. Once finished, they are completely bound to J-R, and are very happy about it. Their loyality can't be undone, and they are not only aware who is on the 'Master's' side, but are also able to talk mentaly with both J-R and each other, no matter the distance. # Kinmekki Kyuden: (Palace Gilding): To Cover it with a Palace. A very veritile skill, Kenmekki Kyuden causes an object of J-R's choosing to become 'Palace Worthy'. In doing so, the object in question becomes even fancier than before, causing all of its componets to be made of the best materials. In the case of swords, they gain jeweled blades, exotic hide wrappings, and encrusted hilts. Cloths become equal to that of Royality, while armor is made out of the most exotic alloys. Ships become worthy of being the personal ship of an Emperor. While this may seem like a skill used only for profit, it can be used in combat. All items that have '' Kinmekki Kyuden'' used upon them fall under the effects of Shitagau Kyuden, Geto Kyuden, Yoroi Kyuden, and Reihai Kyuden. This allows J-R to not only control the battlefield by redirecting damage to those whoes equipment he enhanced, but also allows him to simply reappear elsewhere, whether on the battlefield or not. Finally, everyone with enhanced equipment will eventually fall prey to Reihai Kyuden. If used on a ship, the ship becomes a Palace-Ship, and can be controled remotely with Shitagau Kyuden. # Naibu Kyuden: (Internal Palace): To be ones own Palace. Nearly exactly the same effect as the Shiro Shiro no Mi, this causes the user to become a living Palace, making the user a Palace Human. This allows J-R to carry with him his loyal followers within himself. While all of the able to use this ablility in the same method as a user of Shiro Shiro no mi, J-R is also able to maniplulate his interior to his liking. By creating Seastone isolation cells within himself, followed by using Geto Kyuden on those who attack him phyiscly or those he is touching, he can send Devil Fruit users to places where they are powerless. Also terrifing is that he can use Reihai Kyuden on those within him, including those who are stuck in Seastone Isolation cells. # Tanku Kyuden: (Palace Tank): J-R changes his legs into tank treads. Used for rapid ground movement. # Boto Kyuden: (Palace Boat): J-R changes his lower body into a boat hull. Used for water based movement. # Senkan Kyuden: (Palace Battleship): J-R changes his lower body into a fully armed mini-battleship. Used for ocean based movement and warfare. # Furusaizu no kyūden ''- Ri no Kotei: (Palace at Full Size - One Emperor): J-R changes into a massive stone verison of himself. In this form, he stands at 600 feet tall. While he is much slower in this form, he is able to deal massive amounts of damage shoud he hit. Weaknesses: He is still effected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Also, usage of most of his abiltiy's requires preparation in that he can use any of his powers if he hasn't already used 'Gaka Kyuden' or 'Shitagau Kyuden'''. Also, if all Palaces and 'Palace Worthy' items have been destroyed, he loses all of his abilitlys unless he redo's them. Category:Amdar210